A Winter's Peak
by Kuromi Hideo
Summary: Ehh, this is just a HinataxSasuke I am doing...Nothing to sum that up unless you read it....
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes -**

**These character's are from the (c) Naruto (c) Manga/Anime - As Noted such because it is mostly going to be put in the Category for such.**

**Please note - This Story is for adults, (but written by a 14, year old).**

**-Beggining of Chapter 1-**

_**A Winter's Peak**_

The night was cold to Sasuke as the dim light of his Tavern grew dim, not many people of the Sound village liked the idea of the Tavern, but Sasuke saw it fit to the dim, but bright day of the Winter's Edge. That night Orochimaru, thus far King of the Sound Village, wanted something for Sasuke to grow up on, being this a 'barely any woman live' village. As Orochimaru, and Sasuke had said. Thus his Virginity craved for such women, though he couldn't have any.

Orochimaru had thought about this for a long time, thus far ordering to capture a woman, from the Village of, Konohagakure (Fire Country/Konoha) Sasuke had heard about this and abruptly asked to bring him Sakura, as Sakura would be most fit to do anything for Sasuke, but the Arrogant people that were finding the victim, for the rapist; Sasuke. Didin't know this until already found a woman. That day Sasuke hadn't heard, but they had captured Hinata; from the Hyuuga Clan. They told Orochimaru about Sakura being Gaurded by Kyuubi. Thus Orochimaru allowed this, seeing as Hinata was more Kawaii (cute) then Sakura, though when Sasukefound out; he was angered. As To bring a shy, yet delicate woman into this Village, for him to subscond his deepest Desire.

Though Orochimaru demanded this and sent Sasuke away to the Room he brought Hinata to, Sasuke came to the door, though the Sound Nin left earlier before, and Hinata was too frightened to move, or try to escape as she had no sense to where she was. But when the door opened and a few specks of snow went in the room (Thus he going into the room, as it was set apart from the Castle.) "Hinata-Chan?" Sasuke called out to her, but a slight whimper was forced through Hinata's mouth as she curled up to the wall that was unsuspectingly behind her. Thus letting Sasuke see her through the Dim Moon's light from the window.

"H-Hinata-Chan, I am sorry for them doing this to you." He spoke truely out to her. "But Orochimaru wants me to have my desire for a woman, to lose my virginity..." He spoke unto her as he walked over to her, though taking off his sandals, but to see as the ground was harshly cold. "So please, please, willingly give me that pleasure, as I do not want them to hurt you." He said now reaching her and touching her shoulder, though she backed up, and Sasuke's head leaned over in saddness.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata, I have to." He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closely kissing her lips, though Hinata tried to back away, she couldn't, though she submitted, and he began to undress her, but she still defied and was hard to do while she was moving.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

-Beggining of Chapter 2-

A Winter's Peak

The night air began to dim as the two progressed with their love, though none of the two ever loved eachother 'till now, and thus far never can love eachother after their seperation and her going back to Konoha.

Thus comes to the day of this, Sasuke losing his Virginity to a crisp young woman, Hyuuga Hinata that is, the woman who has also yet to lose her virginity, but always hoped it was Naruto he gave her the pleasure of losing it. Never really thinking about Sasuke, or any other's, her mind was set on her team, and Naruto. But as this long night would progress, maybe her feelings for Sasuke that she newly had just found, would twist and she would fall for him, or maybe detest him for taking such a pure thing from her.

"Sasuke-Kun...P-Please...D-Don't..." Her sweet and tender voice came out to ring in Sasuke's ear, but it only made him moreErect, though he was at his fullest of length's, Thus far only been able to use his own two hands for pleasure, he now had a woman, and thus far seeing her naked made him want to cum, right then and there, but Orochimaru's demands were for him to lose his Virginity.

"Sorry, Hinata-Chan." Though they were friends, as he thought, he would think to use that honorofic (chan, meaning friend, or close friend, or childhood friend.) he would only use it to calm her abit, as though he rested upon her, almost straddling her, though no way to straddle her as she was laying at a raw, position, but far enough as to where his mouth could be gently pressed upon her lips, as he slowly, but surely began to ease his way into her entrance, and he had already gotten her ready, seeing as though her Vagina was wet, and begging for him to enter.

Though Sasuke detested doing this to such as Hinata, he had to, so by then. The soft screech of Hinata was hear throughout the room, as Sasuke's Manhood entered her, silently, a squishy noise came from her Vagina as Sasuke began to push in and out, though this happening, Hinata's thigh's began to move on their own, and Hinata didin't understand. "P-Please...Sasuke! STOP!" Her face was bright red though she moaned in pain, though her expression showed slight enjoyment and her hips began to move in on him, and Sasuke stopped pushing in, letting Hinata do it on her own.

"Nhhh, Nhh, Nhh." Sasuke moaned alittle as she pushed, though he began to lay down, she lay untop of him, the blood straking down her leg, and unto Sasuke, though he was still inside her, she had no strength to move, as she would llay on him for awhile, until she was sent back to her own country.

Author Notes -

I know this was cut short, I am very, VERY sorry, but Right now, I have to work on another fanfiction, wich will be out VERY soon, and it is another Naruto, and another pairing, and still will be for Adult's and alot of SEX themese like this one, but this next one will be alot longer, hoping to be about Seven Chapter's.

Thanks, and have a good day...n.n;

-End of Story-


End file.
